


Sigma Alpha House!

by Lyricblake1, Slone_Envy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Transformation, Beast Mode Sex, Bestiality, Bi-Curiosity, Bi-Gender Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, College, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fraternities & Sororities, Fucking, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Howling, Implied Sexual Content, Large Cock, Licking, Love Bites, Lube, Lust, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mates, Mindfuck, Mouth-to-Mouth, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Other, Ownership, Pets, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Random & Short, Rough Sex, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Tongue-in-cheek, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates, Wolves, jerking off, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Envy/pseuds/Slone_Envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary is a pledge at the Sigma Alpha house, and today is the last day of rush and he will do all he can to make sure his Big Terry is pleased with him. </p><p>What nobody knows, it that it will be Terry who will be making sure that Gary is pleased by the end of the day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigma Alpha House!

"Pledges fall in!" Gary heard the voice of his Big, and cringed. Terry wasn't the meanest of the Frat, but was by far the strictest of all six males that lead him and the other pledges through their freshman hazing. Getting to his feet, his knees protesting the movement after ten hours of kneeling on the front porch naked wearing only a blindfold and goosebumps.

Listening to the sounds of the others around him, Gary stepped forward, and to the left, till his shoulder met with another one. Hoping he was in the correct position, he held his hands behind his back, and lowered his head. Feet apart shoulder width, he took a steadying breath.Today was the last day, and his final test. If he was selected, he'd be the newest member of Sigma Alpha house. There weren't many places for a wolf to pledge when he shifted into a beast once a month, and when his father pulled some stings to get him onto the pledge list this year, Gary finally began to not despise his beast.

Since a child, he'd never fit in anywhere, and loathed the lurking presence that always reminded him he was a monster. When the scent of arousal filled his nose, he felt his fangs descend into his mouth, and he bit back a moan. "Pledges, today is the test to see if you are dominant enough to be a Sigma Alpha. I've made my choice of who goes first, and Gary will start off today's test"

Sucking in a mouthful of air, Gary forced his heart to slow, and his head to stop spinning. There was only one thing that he could think of that would require a female, and his cock jerked in response. He heard the snickers of his Big and the others, but he curbed his cringe. Stepping forward, he was tugged away from the others, and pushed closer to the musky scent of pussy.

His blindfold was ripped from his head, and the light of the day blinded him, and he squinted his eyes against the onslaught of the sun. Blinking to adjust his vision, and seen a pair of leather gloves thrusted into his face from Terry. "You have ten minutes to get her off, and you can't touch her with any inch of your skin"  
How was he supposed to get her off without touching her? He wasn't sure, but when his eyes landed on her, his beast roared out in his head, and he snarled at the three males surrounding her. There was something in the air, and it caused the three to look up at him, and take a step back. "No fucking way?"

Gary took a step closer, and they all lowered their heads, and the woman moaned with the nearness of his body. He'd heard that there had been only one other pledge who'd taken the Alpha position before he was even a full member, and that was his father. Never did he think he'd be more than a beta in a pack.

Cupping her cheek, his hand slid down to her throat, and he leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Cum for me lovely, and let me smell your nectar" Her tongue slipped from her lips, and stroked her upper lip, as his hand wrapped around her throat. 

Asserting a slight bit of pressure, her legs trembled, and her mouth formed a small O. Gary, along with the rest of the Frat house watched as her release spilled out of her cunt, and down her leg. Smirking, he looked at Terry, and winked. "How's two?" With that, he pulled off his gloves, and tossed them onto the porch, and helped the female stand with a grip to her elbow. 

Leading her inside, he looked over his shoulder, and glanced at the disbelieving stares. "I'll be in my room, let me know when the ceremony is set to take place, I'll grace you with my presence if she'd managed to please me enough" 

Smacking her ass, he stalked up the stairs, with her fat ass swaying in front of his face. Having left her blindfold on, she walked with short inquisitive steps, unsure where the next step was. He didn't speak, simply waited for her to find her way. "Faster, or before I shove my cock in you, I'll spank this fat ass, and make your skin as red as your lips lovely"

Entering his room eventually, he gripped her, and tossed her onto the bed. "Spread your legs, and do not move. If I have to repeat myself, I'll stop what I'm doing. If I have to stop, I'll spank you, and we'll start all over. Are we clear?" She nodded her head, and he growled. "I'm sorry, I can't hear your head shake" "Yes..Yes Sir" 

Kneeling between her legs, he brushed the inside of her thighs, watching as her skin grew covered in goosebumps. "Very good Lovely" Lowering his head, he lapped up the remnants of her release from her thighs, and hissed out as her rick sweet musky flavor exploded on his tongue. 

She was his mate, and though he didn't know if she knew that yet, or even if she would like that idea, it didn't matter to him. He was her Alpha, and she would give him what he wanted, and there would be nothing she, or anyone could do to stop him. 

Shoving his tongue into her pussy, he watched as she fought the urge to move. Loved the sense of power he felt coursing though his veins. As he latched onto her pussy, he knew there was something else he wanted. There had been a craving settled in his gut for weeks, and Gary thought he'd never have the craving quenched. Now, now however, he was about to get his fill of both his mate, and his new pet. 

Linking with the others down on the porch, he probed the mind of Terry, and simply sent him a menacing growl. If the male knew what was good for him, he'd be naked at on his knees before his new little mate had her second orgasm.

Terry heard the call, as did the others, and when their eyes landed on him, he seen both jealousy, and pity etched on their faces. To be the object of the Alpha's cravings was sometimes a blessing. However, if he was an insatiable Alpha, it would soon become a painful curse. 

Stripping out of his sweats, and t-shirt, Terry takes off up the steps, entering the Alpha's room, and dropping to his knees. Not a second after his knees hit the hardwood floor, a keening cry fills the room as the Alpha's new mate cums a second time, in less then fifteen minutes. 

Gary was truly Alpha, and though he now was over Terry, he felt a pang of pride. He'd lead Gary through his hazing, and was proud of him to begin with. Now, the young male was Alpha, and leader of Sigma Alpha house. 

'Come Terry, let me see you'

His Alpha's voice boomed out in his head, and he jumped to his feet, before approaching the bed, where Gary was lazily lapping at the females cunt. "Yes Sir" Gary lifts his head, and looks Terry over, from his cap of messy blonde hair, to his size twelve feet. Would he be found acceptable? The only thing worse than the possible over use, was the chance that you were not enough to please your Alpha.

Gary's cock jerks, and he leans back, resting his ass on his bare feet. "Lick it and see how fast you can make me cum Terry, and if you can do it within ten minutes, then maybe I'll keep you as my pet"

Watching as Terry kneels before him, and bends his head to his cock, Gary cups his former Big's head, and thrusts his cock up into his mouth. Groaning when the suction comes, and Terry's cheeks hallow out around his cock, Gary looks over at his new mate. Her eyes looked glazed, and her chest rose and fell with her struggled breathes. 

Slapping his hand on her pussy, he tugged her ankle. "Behind him, and lick his ass. He will need to be prepared for me" Watching her sleepily scoot off the bed, she kneels behind Terry, and spreads his ass cheeks apart. Feeling his cock deep within the hot protection of Terry's mouth, Gary groans again. 

His cock was lit up with sensations, and when his mates tongue met his pets puckered entrance, they both moaned, and he felt his balls tighten up against his body. 

Fuck him, but Terry was about to make him cum, and he'd been sucking for not even three minutes. Grinning, he raised up to his knees, cupping Terry's face in his hands, bringing the male up with him. Muscular arms hold up Terry, his knees widen for his mates tongue to rim his asshole. 

"That's it my pet, let her open you up for me" Thrusting into his mouth, he throws his head back, and howls out his release. Scalding jet after scalding jet spill into Terry's mouth, and Gary feels himself sway from the heady release.

Pulling out of the hot mouth, he cups Terry's face and smiles. "Congratulations my Pet, I think I'll keep you!" Pride filled the hazel eyes of his pet, and his mates blue eyes find him from behind Terry. 

"Come love, settle under Terry, let him bury his cock into you while I take him and mark him as mine" 

She offered him a saucy little smile as she slithered under his Pet, and spread her legs wide. Gripping Terry, he leads his cock into the eager pussy below him, and rubs her clit, watching as she takes every inch of cock being fed into her. 

Moving behind Terry, Gary fists his own cock, and probes the tight sphincter and watches as it opens slowly, allowing his cock to slide in inch after thick inch. He was going to enjoy his new position in the Sigma Alpha house. Yes, his current position and many others would suit him just fine for his next fours years of college.


End file.
